Siesta's Bad End
by ArmoredMaddness
Summary: Mott/Siesta Smutty goodness. Well, I finally wrote that lemon I had been wanting forever. Hope you like it! WARNING contains material some readers will find offensive, Dont Like - Dont Read


I don't own Familiar of Zero, yadda yadda yadda. Warning glorious scenes of sexyness are ahead, may offend some readers. Good stuff like exploitation and rape, a little bit of cuckold too.

Don't like? DON'T READ!

Count Mott grinned at the naive boy who had went through so much trouble to try and take his friend back. Said friend, a beautiful young girl named Siesta was currently crouched between his legs as he sat in his comfortable chair in front of his fireplace. Her eyes were filled with tears and such desperation, such longing for someone to come and save her, the Count felt an amazing pleasure at crushing her hopes and the hopes of her friends. Mott grunted as Siesta's head bobbed on his shaft, she was so inexperienced, so clean and new and she was all his to defile in any way he saw fit.

"You bastard! Stop it! Give Siesta back, let her go!" The boy… what was his name again? Sarto, Sarmo?... whatever. He raged and seethed, clutching a powerless relic, a useless curiosity. He had hoped to trade to get his friend back, now he only got a front row seat.

Mott chuckled and tensed as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He grabbed Siesta's hair and held her head exactly where he wanted her. "Now be a good girl and drink," He said as his seed flooded the girl's mouth. She choked, struggled and sputtered and tried to let it spill out but he grabbed her chin and held her still. After several long seconds he heard the sound of the beautiful young girl swallowing his load sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

He let the girl rest for a moment as she coughed and tried to catch her breath before grabbing her hair again and pulling her to her feet.

"So you thought you could trick me with a useless book, I knew the moment you pulled it out that it had not a scrap of magic within it," Mott said as he unfastened the buttons that held the whole front of his specially made maid uniform on Siesta. Her breasts popped free as he undid the last button and she was crying again, trying to cover herself from the one who he suspected she had wanted.

"p-please, just leave Saito t-theres nothing you can do," Siesta sobbed as the Count pulled up the deliciously short skirt revealing her soft, pure, untouched lips, devoid of panties or other useless coverings. None of his maids wore undergarments, house rules. Mott grinned wickedly as his shaft hardened again and he pushed the maid into his chair, bending her over facing the boy that had come to save her.

"Bastard!" Saito shouted as he reached for his sword... pitiful. With a flick of the Count's wrist the boy was covered in ice, only his head remained free. Mott grinned at the fool as he rubbed his shaft against Siesta's damp folds.

"Unfortunately boy I purchased Siesta in fairness, you have right to interfere with what I do with my property," Mott said as he pressed his swollen head further into Siesta's virginity.

"Don't look Saito, please don't look," Siesta sobbed into the arm of the chair. Mott grinned and watched as the boy struggled to free himself.

"You see boy, Osmond and I have an understanding. He lets me purchase beauties from the ranks of the Academy staff and I don't alert the palace to certain… indiscretions he has made in the past. Dont worry about your friend too much, I plan to keep her healthy here at my manner. She will learn to be happy in time," Mott said grinning as the girl under him let out a whimper. Then without warning he thrust his hips forward driving his shaft through Siesta's purity and staining her forever as his. Siesta wailed in pain and misery as he thrust roughly into her soft channel, her moist walls clenching around him from the pain. He began rhythmically thrusting into her, savoring the sounds and the sensations of claiming another girl as his, the tears she shed were his ambrosia.

Siesta was sobbing and writhing beneath him in ways the Count couldn't help but find delicious, she was weak, powerless to prevent him from taking what every commoner owed a member of nobility by sacred right. It was God and the Founder that gifted the commoners to the nobility to do with as they wish. Mott grinned wickedly, the act he was committing, purchasing a girl like a slave and violating her body in front of those who would try to stop him, was a holy act. It didn't matter what he was doing, so long as he did with the commoner's as he wanted then anything was ordained by God and the Founder to be righteous.

He couldn't take that thought anymore, the idea that the church itself allowed nay, encouraged what he was doing in a roundabout way tipped him over a very familiar ledge. Mott pulled Siesta's hips towards him till her ass pressed into his stomach and his shaft was buried as deep as it could possibly go. In that moment Siesta was screaming "Dont watch, dont look at me!" over and over, like it was a spell that would save her from the inevitable. Mott grunted as his seed rushed out and coated her womb and quivering walls. He panted as he kept his shaft pressed as far into the sobbing maid as he could, waiting till his orgasm completely ran its course.

In that moment, as he panted basking in his victory, the door to his study slammed open and two other young beauties rushed in. He recognised the youngest daughter of the Valliere and the estranged heir of the Zerbst family, odd that they should be seen together in public. He pulled his softening shaft from Siesta and smiled as blood and his own seed gushed onto the floor. Spent, he took one last look at his righteous contribution to the system laid down in the holy writings of the church and flopped into the chair taking a moment to conceal his member from the two noble girls. He had to maintain his decency after all.

"Ah what can I do for you fine young ladies this evening?" Mott said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled happily.

"Saito!" Louise shouted as she ran around the boy still locked in the ice, now staring at the steady stream of cum dripping from Siesta with a lifeless gaze. "I apologize for any insult caused by my familiar Count Mott," The girl shouted at him and bowed low, seeming to not even noticed the evidence of his carnal conquest.

"Not at all dear, I do hope you forgive me I had to remind this commoner of his place." The Count grinned, he was such a generous man. He could rightfully take the life of the boy that had tried to attack him, he could demand _Satisfaction_ from the young Valliere, he could do any number of things. But he was in a merciful mood. "You may take him and go." He said with a wave of his hand. The daughter of the Zerbst looked his still dripping maid on the arm of his chair with a sad look in her eyes. She held out her wand and the ice holding the boy melted. He flopped bonelessly onto his master with that lifeless gaze. Mott furrowed his brow in concern before smiling at her. "Ah, dont worry my dear, they are only commoners,"

"Its not like they are really people."

(HA! Was that sexy or what? Come on I know you liked it, don't be shy. Anyway, I'm considering making this into a series! Leave a review or a PM with your vote.) -AM

Your choices are:

Tabitha getting "punished" by her uncle while they defile and murder her mother in front of her.

Tiffania gets thrown to the dragon knights rather then getting boiled alive. Dozens of men will make sure the heathen elf knows who God and the Founder are. Once they are finished with her they will throw her to the dragons so that they can have their own fun.

Louise gets brainwashed by Wards after forcing himself on her in the hotel before the Albion mission. She spends the rest of her days faithfully "serving" her new husband.

Princess Henrietta is forced to marry the emperor of Germainia. She had never been told just how horrible and voracious of a man he was.


End file.
